User blog:Lia A3/The Maze Runner Part 33
The Griever moves it's legs, trying to get it's balance. You stand about two dozen feet away from the squishy creature. Alby stands in fear, frozen. Staring at the monster. The Griever pulls one of its many arms back, readying its attack. You turn into a full on sprint pumping one leg in front of the other. You had to get there. The Griever's arm starts to come down, aiming for Alby. You jump, tackling Alby to the ground. The collision rings throughout your body. You hit the stone floor. An explosion of pain surges throughout your head. You throw your hand to the side of your head. You pull your hand away to see drops of crimson red liquid spread on your hand. Blood. You roll over and push yourself up. Blood drips on the stone floor. Alby lays on the floor, unconscious. A little puddle of blood laying next to his head. You get to your feet, only to look over to see Minho trying to keep the Griever off him. You get your knife out and run towards the Griever. Holding, the knife high above your head, you charge towards the Griever. Bringing your hand down into the squishy skin, yellow goop start to exit the wound. The Griever pauses. You take advantage of the moment and stab the Griever again, making another wound next to the first one. The squishy, mechanical monster cries out and draws back. You turn around to see, Minho trying to pick up Alby, but failing. Using the limited time you have until the Griever regains its balance, you run over and help Minho pick up Alby. Minho slings one of Alby's arms around his shoulders. "Get back to the Glade. I'm going to distract the Griever," you say. "You can't. You'll die," Minho says. "If I don't we'll all die." You turn away. The Griever has gained full balance and is ready to fight. You take out the second blade you brought with you and sprint towards the Griever. It raises one of its metal arms. At the tip of the arm are two spinning blades. You've noticed death, but yet you sprint towards it. The Griever's mechanical arm starts to come down as you get closer. You keep on running, not stopping for anything. At the last second, you drop onto your butt, sliding on the hot stone floor. You bring your knife above your head, once again. You slid for only a few feet, but that's all you need to get under the Griever. Once stopped, you pierce the Grievers slimy skin with your blade and drag the knife through, making a bigger hole. Yellow goo started to pour out of the Griever and onto you, soaking your shirt. The Grievers cries out and moves putting you back into the sunlight. You shield your eyes with your hand. You get up, watching the Griever. The Griever clumsily walks to the wall. The yellow goop gushing everywhere. It starts to move again, trying to get up. At that point you sprint down the corridor. You hear machinery clacking in the background, but you don't dare to look back. You run the next few corridors, not knowing if your going the right way or not. You just run, until you couldn't run anymore. Until, you couldn't hear the clacking anymore. You stop around a corner and sit. Leaning against the wall, you breath shallow and quick breaths. Eventually, you're breathing stabilizes. Then you just... cry.